SakuNaru and SasuHina or NaruHina and SasuSaku
by littleHarunoS-Chan
Summary: Naruto likes Hinata and Hinata loves Naruto. There's two problems, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke likes Hinata and Sakura loves Naruto. Naruto doesn't have feelings for Sakura and the same goes for Hinata. Sai and Kakashi are making bets about which couple will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto likes Hinata and Hinata loves Naruto. There's two problems, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke likes Hinata and Sakura loves Naruto. Naruto doesn't have feelings for Sakura and the same goes for Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura are just going have to change that. Sai votes for NaruSaku and SasuHina while Kakashi votes for NaruHina and SasuSaku.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Hinata woke up to the song "Triple Baka" for her alarm and turned it off. She yawned and hopped out of bed. There was no school today so she had to find Naruto for something important. She got ready immediately and her cousin Neji called, "Breakfast is ready!" She came downstairs and shook her head. "I have to do something important today." Neji nodded as she left the mansion. She was wearing a purple turtleneck and blue jeans with black alligator shoes.

As Hinata walked, she couldn't wait to tell him. 2 hours later, she couldn't find the blonde. She sighed and sat on a hill. She searched everywhere that she could to find him. No hope. Hinata looked at the clouds. Moving across the warm sky. She was about to get up until she saw Sasuke walking. She ran up to him. "Sasuke I want to ask-"

"If it's a date then no. Too much fangirls already." Hina shook her head. "I was wondering if you knew where Naruto was. I tried looking for him so I thought I would ask you."

"Wait? What? No date then?" Hinata nodded her head. "That's a first." Sasuke smirked. Hinata was scared. "What's wrong Sasuke? Ah nevermind. I will go search for him on my own." She ran off down the stone path leaving a smirking Sasuke alone. "You can't run or hide Hinata."

Narto was chatting with Sakura about some topics. "Ok Sakura-chan, see you later." Naruto started to walk away but, got stopped by Sakura. "Nevermind... I'll see you tomorrow."

"...okay. bye." Sakura stood on the green hill, alone. _"Naruto."_

Hinata was officially sad. No Naruto. She couldn't find him. She sat alone on a hill and looked at the clouds. So creamy and distant. One cloud was shaped like ramen. She smacked her fist together. "That's it. He's probably at the ramen stand." She stood up and ran there.

Kakashi and Sai stood on the hill watching Hinata. "I see that there are love triangles."

"More like love square," Sai corrected.

"Explain."

"Well, as the events we watched today, Hina likes Naru, Naru likes Hina, Saku likes Naru, and Sasu likes Hina."

"Which couple do you vote on?"

"I say NaruSaku and SasuHina. $100 if it is right."

"Okay. I say NaruHina and SasuSaku. $200 if I'm right." Sai shook his hand. "You have a deal!"

Naruto was happily walking to the ramen stand when he was Hinata right by there, by herself. He quickly made his way over to her. "What's wrong Hina-chan? You look sad." Hinata just realized Naruto was talking to her. "Uh, uh...Naruto-kun! I was waiting for you to come here since I knew." She put her fingers together. _"It was a good thing the clouds helped me. Thank you Lo-"_

"Well what do ya know. Care to join me for ramen?"

Her face lit up. _"A date with Naruto-kun. I'll go for it." _"I would love to Naruto-kun." The last part squeaked out.

"Alright. It's on me so don't worry." Hinata felt like doing her happy dance if she had one which she'll create soon. She sat down on one of the many seats next to Naruto and enjoyed her day eating with him. They went to the carnival after and she went home super happy. _"Thank you Naruto-kun!"_

**A/N: That's all for the first chapter. Please review. I want to know what you think. I'll try to post when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

It was Sunday and Naruto yawned in his bed. He looked at the time, 9:00 A.M. he climbed out of his orange bed and looked in the mirror. His hair was still fine. He took a shower and dressed into some warm clothes since it was fall. He was wearing a black trench coat with an orange sweater inside with blue jeans and black dress shoes. "It would be nice to run into Hina-chan again." He smiled and went out his house.

Hinata was walking to Walmart. She needed to restock and Neji was doing the other half. She was wearing a purple trench coat with a white turtleneck inside and a purple skirt that goes to her knees with long black socks and white flats. She carried a shopping basket instead of a cart looking around. Passing the deli aisle, she went to poultry. She spotted Sasuke doing shopping many fangirls watching him.

He turned his head. "Oh, good morning Hinata."

"Good morning Sasuke-san." She picked different types of meat and tossed it into her basket. Sasuke was creeping up behind Hinata to do something.

Somewhere else in Wal-Mart was Naruto grabbing his medication. "Thank you dattebayo!" He left the counter with a white paper bag. He wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into a certain pink haired lady. "Oh sorry, wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright- Naruto?! What brings you here?"

"Just getting medicine." He rubbed the back his head. She smiled at him and asked, "Naruto, want to do the school talent show wit me?"

"I'm sorry Sakura b-"

"Okay, meet you there at six at your house tomorrow." She skipped away happily. _"There's no way I'm going for a reject!"_

Naruto sighed sadly. He didn't want to go but, he would hurt Sakura's feeling. Aw who cares about her feelings but, she was a girl. What would he do? He really wanted to do it with Hinata.

Hinata stood there and sighed sadly. Sasuke just asked her if she just wanted to do the talent show. He didn't let her finish. _"Only if Sasuke-san knew I loved Naruto-kun, he wouldn't ask this or what is he plotting?" _She left the meat aisle and walking to check out her food.

Kakashi and Sai were watching the two problems. "It seems that I would be getting my money soon," Sai said. Kakashi sighed. "We'll just have to wait for the results. Besides, you can never break true love apart."

"We'll just have to find out. See you later Kakashi Sensei."

"Good bye Sai." They both walked in different directions.

Hinata finished checking out her raw meat and walked out of the store seeing Naruto by the bus stop. "N-Naruto-kun?"

He turned his head in surprise. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Well. . . . . I came here to get meat but, I bumped into Sasuke-san and he wanted me to the talent show with him.." She sat beside Naruto because she took the bus instead of driving her car.

"Same goes for me Hinata-chan. Sakura asked me but, she didn't let me finish."

Hinata's face started cooling down from it's red state. She was trying to get used to talking in conversations with Naruto. "Naruto-kun? I think I got an-" The bus came loudly stopping right in front of the two. The doors swayed opened and they came inside the bus finding an empty seat. Since there was no more, Hinata had no choice but to sit next to Naruto.

The bus was still driving and it was getting late since they both don't live too close to Wal-Mart. Hinata started to fall asleep and her head rested on Naruto's shoulder and she didn't even notice it. Naruto started to blush and turned his head away. He turned his head towards the sleeping Hyuga. _"She looks so cute when she sleeps!"_

Later, Naruto started to fall asleep on the bus with Hinata, ready for school tomorow.

**A/N: That's all for chapter 2. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Contest**

Hinata was in the line at school getting a flyer for the contest at school. She took a look at it. "School contest. Any talent, as much people as you need. I don't think I'm ready for this." Kakashi Sensei came right behind Hinata and said, "Oh yes you are Hinata-chan. Just be partners with Naruto and let me give you a helping hand."

"Oh no you don't," Sai came. "She's partnering with Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Um, guys, why does it concern you of who I choose." They both left the Hyuga arguing.

"Why do I have to do it dattebayo?" Naruto asked Kiba. "C'mon Naruto. Everyone knows you like Hinata." He immediately sat up and stared at him. "Nani! How do you know?!"

"It was obvious." Sakura came right behind the two boys. "Naruto! We need to practice."

"For what?"

She smacked him hard on the head. "The talent show! You said so yourself yesterday."

"I did? Let's see. . . Oh... that's right. _I want to be with Hinata-chan._"

"Do you have a song in mind."

"Nope."

"Let's do a partner one with dance like. . . Okay, these are the three options," she sat down next to Kiba at the lunch table. "There's "Remember The Time", "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "In The Closet"."

"Uh, Sakura, sorry to burst your bubble but, how come they're all songs that have to do with love I mean..." He immediately stopped talking when Sakura's face looked deadly. "What do you mean?"

"Okay we can do "In The Closet"!" Naruto covered his head and cowered in fear and Kiba was laughing to see that he was scared of Sakura.

"Um Sasuke-san," she sat down near him on the lunch table where Naruto and his friends. "What song are we do-" Many of Sasuke's fangirls interrupted Hinata. They were like, "Sasuke-kun! We should totally do the talent show together!" A girl pushed Hinata from her seat. "Hey! She's special and for your information girls, Hinata is doing it with me." They left glaring at the Hyuga. "As I was saying, what are we doing?"

"Naruto, I'll meet you at my house at 6:00 P.M." She winked and left the table. Naruto sighed and Kiba patted his back. "Good luck Naruto!"

"Thanks Kiba. You're such a good friend." He rolled his eyes while dog boy was laughing his arse off. "Okay, "The Way you Make Me Feel", alright. What time at your house?"

"6:00 P.M." She nodded and Sasuke left the table. Naruto saw Hinata by herself, stood up and went to talk to her. "Hey Hinata-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Her face turned beat red. "You okay Hina-chan, you look like you have a fever."

"I'm fine. How are you doing with the talent show?"

"Oh, pretty well and you?"

"Fine." Long pause, Naruto was leaning forward to kiss Hinata when Sai interrupted. "Oh hey Naruto!" Kakashi got angry even though he's supposed to be teaching class by now. "Sai! You cheater!"

"My mistake. See you later Naruto, Hinata!" He skipped away leaving the both with confused faces. "Tell me if Sai does that again. He'll face my wrath. Bye Naruto, Hinata." They were both blushing like mad. Who interrupts something like that?

**6:00 P.M...**

Naruto and Hinata got to there destinations. They both ringed the doorbell and it got answered by the people who love them. "Why is there slow music playing?" They both asked.

**A/N: Please review. I hope you liked this chapter **

**:3 — funny face and my favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

"There is?" Sakura and Sasuke asked. "Sorry, let me turn it off." Naruto and Hinata stood there confused. _"It seems they're almost doing it on purpose." _Naruto walked in Sakura's house and Hinata walked into Sasuke's house.

**Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto took his black trench coat off revealing his white shirt with the Konoha symbol on the left and black pants. He hung his coat up and took his shoes off. "So, what are we doing first Sakura-chan?"

"We're going to do the dance from The Michael Jackson Experience." Naruto was confused. "Okay but, where is it?" Sakura mentally sighed. "In my basement. Come." Naruto followed her into her extremely large basement. "Is. . . This a movie theater room?! It's so awesome tebayo!"

"I'm glad you like it." Sakura set up the game and they started to play and the scolding started. "More movement Naruto or we'll never get it right!"

"I'm sorry!"

**Sasuke and Hinata**

Hinata took her purple trench coat off and hung it. She slid her flats off and followed Sasuke. "Um. . . Who are those people?" She pointed to some people sitting on a cream colored couch. "Oh, my brother is interviewing those people on how they like their jobs." On the couch were Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon and Kidomaru. They waved at Sasuke knowing him.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" He asked. "I'm a skeletal doctor," Kimimaro answered. "I'm a music teacher," Tayuya said. "A science teacher," Kidomaru said. "A chef," Jirobo said. "Rehab doctor," Sakon said. Sasuke nodded. "Come on Hinata, let's practice."

"For what?" Itachi asked. "For the talent show." Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke and Hinata went upstairs leaving the adults alone.

**Sakura and Naruto**

Naruto drank some water to cool his system. "That's some good water and that was good dancing. So for the talent show, are going to wear the same outfits like in the video?" Sakura nodded. "I have all my supplies. I would need to measure your first _and that would be nice_."

Naruto was about to confirm until he got a phone call from his dad. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I have to go. See you at school tomorrow."

She brought a frown to her face. "Okay, bye."

**Sasuke and Hinata**

"I can buy that dress from that song since I'm rich," Hinata said. Sasuke nodded in approval. "I'll see you later Sasuke-san." Hinata went downstairs and put her trench coat on and left. Sasuke came downstairs and they were still talking. "See you later Itachi," Kimimaro said. They all put their coats on and left. Tayuya was collecting her stuff. "Come on Tayuya *cough*, we need to buy you something."

"Yeah, just a sec. Bye Itachi, see you tomorrow." The 5 left the house leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone. "Are they dating?"

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"Tayuya and Kimimaro." He shook his head. Sasuke was suprised.

**Naruto**

He came home and his father Minato opened the door. "Hello son!"

"Good evening dad." He went inside the house and he closed the door. "How was it Naruto?" His mother asked. "It was great! I can't wait." Naruto's phone buzzed. A text from dog freak.

Kiba Inuzuka: How was it?

Me: It was good.

Kiba Inuzuka: No death?

Me: You're such a good friend. :(

Kiba Inuzuka: Why thank you Naruto. XD

**Hinata**

She settled in her house when Neji opened the door. "How was it?"

"It was fine." She put her coat away and shoes and went upstairs. A text from Ino.

Ino Yamanaka: Doing fine Hyuga?

Me: Yeah.

Ino Yamanaka: You're so lucky gurl.

Me: How come?

Ino Inuzuka: Because you're doing it with Sasuke.

Hinata: B-But I like Naruto not Sasuke! (**She even stutters on the** **phone**).

Ino Yamanaka: I know you like Sasuke. Why else would you pair up with him?

Hinata decided to show her fury even in the text. Me: You better listen well. My heart belongs to Naruto-kun and if you try anything silly, you'll regret it. Don't even try to play matchmaker BITCH! :( Have a good rest of your evening. ^.^

Ino was like WTF.

Kakashi was spying in Hinata's window and reading her text. _"Yep, Sai is definitely owing me $200."_

Sai spied in Naruto's window and read his text. _"I guess I'm going to try harder."_

**A/N: Review please. Also, I got something for everyone. Here's the thing, you guys get to decide if it's going to be NaruHina and SasuSaku or SasuHina and NaruSaku. I will leave an update on votes. Remember to vote for which couple.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I went traveling with my family. I usually post every 3-4 days. This chapter is longer than usual so, I think this would make it up. I think this is a better idea. Vote for one of these two. It's easier to count. If you put Naruto and Hinata as a couple, I will put Sakura and Sasuke as one. Sasuke and Hinata, Naruto and Sakura will be one. Sorry if this is confusing. I am already confusing myself. Here's the voting-**

**NaruHina- 7**

**SasuHina- 6**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto put his head on his desk. . . Sleeping? Kiba tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Naruto, I have a question for you?" Naruto opened one of his blue eyes open. "What is it Kiba?"

"How come you get to wear that awesome black coat with that headband and we can't?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" Kiba nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. "Where's Orochimaru-sama?" Ino asked as she walked in health class. "He's supposed to be here."

"Oh," Sasuke said. "My brother said that he was going to the hospital to visit his friend. He doesn't look to good." Sakura turned to him. "Who?"

"Kimimaro. He has a very bad lung disease."

"I feel so bad."

"Don't worry." Sasuke put his head on his desk and started to sleep. Naruto walked to his desk and stared at him. Sasuke opened his eyes. "What?"

"You don't look too good. Are you okay because you normally don't sleep in class." He put a hand on his forehead and Sasuke whacked it.

"I'm fine, now go away Dobe." Naruto hopped on his desk. "Tell me."

"Hn." Naruto's face was close to Sasuke's. They glared at each other for a while until someone shoved Naruto and he kissed Sasuke. Hinata fainted and Sakura had an OMG expression. Sasuke fell back on his chair and Naruto started to spit. "Just like Middle School," Ino said. The teacher came in and it was Jiraiya. "What's going on here?"

"I think Sasuke needs to go to the office," Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at him. His face was red and he passed out. "Including Hinata. Sasuke is sick."

"Alright," Jiraiya said. "Does he have any emergency contacts?"

Shino took the phone out of his pocket and searched. "Yeah. His name is Deidara."

"That's my older brother!" Ino said. "He goes to a different school." Shikamaru put Sasuke on his back and left the class while Sakura took Hinata. Naruto looked out the window and saw his evil cousin Karin. She glared at him and he glared back. "Four-eyes!"

"Energetic bastard!"

"Jiraiya-sensei, Karin called me the B word~"

Jiraiya looked out the window. "Karin go to the office now." She looked really mad. Sakura and Shikamaru came back to the smell of some weird gas. "I think we should get out of here," Neji said. Shikamaru nodded. "Poisonous gas is filling this place."

Jiraiya told everyone to grab their backpacks and leave the building right now. Naruto looked around for Sasuke and Hinata. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke and Hinata."

"Shit!" Naruto ran inside the building quickly while he passed some other students leaving the school.

**Hinata and Sasuke. . .**

Hinata woke up in the health room. She looked around and saw Sasuke sleeping. She quickly covered her nose. "What is that smell?" Her eyes widened and quickly went over to the sleeping Uchiha. "Please wake up Sasuke-san!" No use. She was about to panic until Naruto came in.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto gave Hinata a mask. "Get out of here now! I'll take care of Sasuke." She nodded and ran out. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and put him on his back. The gas was starting to make him dizzy but, he didn't give up, believe it! Sasuke woke up. "...Naruto..."

"Don't worry Teme, we'll get out of here quickly. You need to go home soon. Your fever seems really high." He nodded just listening to Naruto.

Sakura was starting to get worried including the class. Hinata came out surprising Sakura. "Where are they?"

"N-Naruto-kun told me to get here quickly. I'm not sure about him." Sakura felt like dying. A world without the man of her dreams.

**10 minutes later. . . **

The school was starting to get worried. "I should call the police," Tsunade said and started to dial the number. Shizune was really worried.

**In the school. . .**

Naruto was stopped by an evil person. None other than Karin. His evil cousin. "Drop Sasuke-kun and we'll come out alive."

"This is important Karin. You won't come out here alive. You're probably the one who did this." She laughed at him. "Who cares. As long as I'm by Sasuke's side then it's alright when I die in this useless school." Sasuke opened one eye. His fever was getting worse. Naruto could feel his heat. "Hang in there Sasuke. It's just Karin is blocking our path to the stairs." Sasuke lazily dragged a finger to a different part of school. Different stairs. Naruto's such an idiot!

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto's such an idiot. I can't believe he didn't see the stairs. I coughed and Dobe got worried for me. "Sorry Sasuke, I'll start moving." He started to run really fast to the stairs and this made red head pretty angry. I closed my eyes because I'm really tired and the gas that's filling this place.

Once he made it to the bottom of the stairs the gas started to get to him. Naruto fell to the ground and I fell too. I thought that I was going to die. Because of Karin? No way! I grabbed Naruto's hand with my limited energy because I wasn't feeling good. It was really hard to drag him out. Once I got of the building, people were shocked we made it out alive. I started to fall to cold. . . solid . . . hard . . . ground. I think I'm going to die. Why?

**Regular POV**

Naruto woke up and saw Sasuke laying next to him. His eyes widened. He felt his body. "We need to take Sasuke to a hospital now! His body feels cold!" Everyone was surprised. Tsunade took Sasuke to the hospital and Jiraiya took Naruto.

Sakura was really sad that her best friend would die. Sakura wiped her tears then, got an angry expression. "Who put spread poison gas in this school?!"

"Who knows." Hinata, Sakura and Ino turned to Karin. "You're Naruto's evil cousin," Ino stated. Sakura came right in front of Karin's face and beat the living shit out of her. "That's what you get for almost making Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun die!"

**A/N: NaruSasu moment. No. There won't be yaoi couples. Just a moment. I just felt like it. . . You know? I think this chapter is too long than my usual ones. **

**:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Votes are in. . . Before that, a guest wanted SasuNaru since Sasuke didn't kill Naruto at final valley. If you want that, it will be added to the votings. I have to meet everyone's needs.**

**NaruHina- 9**

**SasuHina- 8**

**SasuNaru- 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

It has been a week since Naruto left the hospital. He thought about visiting Sasuke after breakfast. When he came downstairs, he saw more people than usual. "Good morning Mom."

"G'morning Naruto."

"Who are these people?"

"Your cousins," Minato said. "Nagato and Karin. You already know Karin but, this is your cousin Nagato. You still have more coming later." Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Karin. "What happened to your face?"

"Forehead."

"Hah! Sakura-chan beat you!"

"Really?" Nagato asked. "Sasori always said that she was a fiesty one."

"But, I didn't do it!" Karin admitted. "Do what?"

"Put poisonous gas in the school."

"That's a lie Karin."

"I have a video of what I did."

"What? Why?"

"Doesn't matter now watch."

**Video-**

"It looks like I got in trouble from Jiraiya Sensei. Grr. That jerk Naruto can be annoying." Karin walked more until she saw a person with a spray bottle with purple liquid inside. "What's that?" Two figures sprayed a bottle and another used a fan to spread the gas. Karin quickly ran away.

**End of Video**

Naruto was shocked that she didn't do it. "I'm sorry for accusing you."

"It's alright. Now, we need to show your other friends. Nagato, we'll be back soon." He nodded and the two ran out.

**Sakura' House. . .**

"She didn't do it!?"

They both nodded. "I'm sorry for giving you a black eye Karin."

"Heh, no problem. Right now, we need to find the real culprit. Right now, they could be trying to kill Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata and you too Sakura."

"Why me? I done nothing wrong!"

"That's the problem. We need to hold a meeting."

"I say we do it at Ino's house," Naruto said. "They have a huge mansion. So do the Hyuga's and Uchiha's. But, they wouldn't let us."

"Okay."

**Meeting. . .**

Right now, everyone at the meeting were in their pajamas. They were Naruto, Karin, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba (can't forget Akamaru), Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. "Why are we here again?" Kiba asked. "Because," Karin said. "It wasn't me who put poisonous gas in the school. It was someone else. They're trying to kill Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke."

"Wait a minute," Sakura raised her hand. "The hospital nurses don't visit the patient until 12:00 P.M."

"What's your point?" Naruto asked. "Let me finish. If they're trying to kill us, won't that give them the advantage to kill Sasuke since we're in a group and the culprits are vulnerable of getting captured."

"We have to save him!" Ino screamed. "Everyone," Shikamaru ordered. "Gather weapons, anything to capture them." They all nodded.

**Hospital. . .**

Right now, little Uchiha, Sasuke, was sleeping peacefully until he woke up to a familiar voice. "Wake up playboy." His eyes widened. It, it was . . .

**A/N: Sorry, no revealing names at cliff hangers. Stay tuned for the next chapter. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Votes**

**NaruHina- 12**

**SasuHina- 8**

**NaruSasu- 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own *sigh* Naruto.**

"Hello playboy." The lady took out a knife and Sasuke quickly grabbed her arms and pushed her out the window. Glass shards everywhere. He sighed. _"What the hell was that about?"_

**Madara's House. . .**

Madara took his black coat and put it on. He then left the house and was about to go on his shiny, red, motorcycle when a bunch of teenagers went in front of his path. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "It's about your nephew, Sasuke."

"What about my favorite nephew?"

"Well, he's going to get killed and maybe you know something about the situation." Madara put a hand on his chin. "Maybe. . . I think I remember."

Everyone brought out their note pads. "Well, ever since I broke up with my girlfriend Harumi, she said something about revenge and regretting this." He crossed his arms. "She said that she would go after my favorite nephews and kill them but, I didn't believe her until now."

"Would you possibly know who the other 3 people are?" Hinata asked. "I'm afraid not." Hinata hung her head down. She didn't want one of her best friends to die. Naruto put a hand on her back. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll save each others backs. He won't die."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

**Uchiha Mansion. . .**

"Someone's trying to kill me?" Sakura nodded. "Yes. Your Uncle's girlfriend said that, "She would get revenge and kill your favorite nephews. We were possibly thinking if you knew some people like that." Itachi thought for a minute. "Maybe. I think Sasori might know. Here's his adress." He handed it to Sakura. "Thank you."

**Hospital. . .**

Sasuke didn't know what the hell that was. He decided it was time for him to check out early. He found the extra clothes from his brother and put it on, a black Nike sweatshirt with a hoodie, dark gray Nike sweat pants that went all the way past his ankles and Nike slippers with socks. He hoped that he wouldn't get caught by the nurses or Tsunade.

He wasn't feeling the brightest today.. best thing to do is jump out the window. There were many possible ways to get a bad landing. As he jumped out he spotted Naruto and the gang, was about to say something but, he landed on a bouncy, colorful bounce house because there was a fair in town and landed safely. He brought out a sigh of relief but, his torture didn't end yet when a herd of fangurls headed towards him. The song, "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played the chorus. _I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, Papa paparazzi!_

_Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa paparazzi._

_I promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine._

Sasuke escaped and saw a stand that read, "Free trip to Japanesse Resort." Sasuke decided to enter the lottery.

**Sasori's Mansion. . .**

They were all seated on his couch while he talked. "Now that you mention it, I think I might know someone. I don't know how you got to Suna so quickly but, you must be in a rush so I'll not keep you waiting. Her name is. . ." Sasori's phone rang. "Hello?. . . What about him?. . .. . . Okay. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and answered their question. "Her name is Kira. My ex. She thought that I loved you." He pointed to Sakura. "I actually like a different pink-haired girl but, she didn't believe me. Good luck Cherry Blossom."

"This is so unfair. Why do I die!?"

"Don't worry my youthful Sakura-san, we will protect each one of you until we capture her."

"By the way, you might want to know this but. . . Sasuke is missing."

Everyone was shocked. "What?" Tenten said with shock. "We didn't make it in time."

"Don't worry. There's no trace of blood and no parts left of him. The woman must have taken him somewhere. If you're asking how I know this, Itachi told me. He went to see Sasuke, but he was gone." Sasori got something out of the closet. "You might want to use these."

Sasori gave them a bag full of weapons and supplies. "Thank you so much," Hinata thanked. They all left his house and he waved good bye.

**Sasuke. . .**

"We have a winner," the salesman said. "Here you go young man. A free 2 week vacation at a 5 star Japanese Resort, invite as much people as you want, Legendary Moon Blades and a free ice cream cone!" Everyone started to clap for him but, he was slightly confused about the Legendary Moon Blades. If they were Legendary, why sell them. He walked out of the fair and started to walk to the beach with a suitcase full of the stuff he won. Nothing like a vanilla ice cream to cheer you up. Ice Ice Baby.

**A/N: It's hard coming up with a chapter if you leave a cliff hanger. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now it's settled. The winning couple is Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura will be together. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were surrounded. It all started when they decided to split up in an abandoned house to find Sasuke. Something wrong happened and this happened. "Why do you want us to die?" Sakura asked. "We're are just school students and none of your concerns with your boyfriends." Kira snapped her fingers and Sakura dropped underneath the floor. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.

**Sakura. . .**

She woke up in some tower. "How'd I get here?" She stood up and looked outside the window. It was surrounded by a thick fog. "How do I get out?" She thought for a minute. "There are bars locking me up, if I want to escape, I need some sort of force using my fist to break it. Let's just hope my training with Lady Tsunade paid off."

Sakura stood back and took deep breaths. She then ran to the bars and punched it. It broke then she did a victory dance. She walked outside and spotted a clothes bin. "What's this doing here?" She spotted a note and picked it up. "From Master Wu. These clothes are filled with spiritual energy and it will make you stronger. That's a load of bull! But, it's worth a shot!"

She put the clothes on. **(Shippuden clothes). **"They're nice but, I don't feel any different." She put the gloves on and ran down the stairs. As she was running, she saw a dragon. **(Any way you imagine it). **"What the heck?!" She took a step back. "How do I get out?" Sakura got an idea. She ran with full speed at the dragon and punched it so hard that it blasted out of the tower. "Yes!" She ran out and the place was surrounded by water.

"How do I get out and how did I get here when I fell under a house?"

"That's because you're in a second universe," ? Said. Sakura looked up in a fighting stance a saw a demon fairy thing. "Who are you?"

"Kira. I'm originally from this world but, decided to come to the human universe to have fun. But you, ruined my love life and I came to kill you."

"Sasori doesn't love me. He likes someone else with pink hair."

"Like I would believe you!" Lasers blasted from her eyes and Sakura dodged. "Stop! It's not me. Let me out of this world!"

"You're not the only one who wants to get out!" The red fairy dodged a Lighting Blade. Sakura turned her head seeing Sasuke. **(Shippuden clothes). **"Sasuke! You're okay!" Another demon fairy came. She was black with an evil aura. "We should kill them slowly," Harumi suggested. While they were talking Sakura started to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we were all worried. We thought you died."

"I didn't but, I almost did." More sparks formed from his hand and Sakura was amazed. _"I'm starting to have a liking for Sasuke-kun. What am I saying? I love Naruto not him!"_

_**"You love Sasuke-kun Sakura, not that idiot blonde!" Inner screamed.**_

_"I have mixed feelings!"_

_**"Go with Sasuke and I'll control you to do it. Hinata already likes him. Go for another person. Surely, Sasuke loves you! I'm your Inner, I'm always right!"**_

_"Yeah right. But, I think you're right. I'll go with Sasuke."_

Sakura tightened her fist and they started to glow pink. "I will make you pay for what you done to my friends! I've been separated from them and you will die from my hands!" Sakura charged for Kira but, she dodged and Sakura immediately attack her. "**Cherry Blossom Clash**!" She got sent in the air and Sakura attacked more. Finally, she did her special from Naruto Ninja Storm 3 and killed her. "Eat that!"

Sasuke was really impressed and thought that she should die. He awakened Mangekyo Sharingan and burned her with **Amaterasu**! She screamed with agony and died. "Nice job Sakura."

"Th-thanks. You too. We need to leave now!" The bodies' of the dead demons started to fly into some direction. "We should follow."

"Right."

As they were running on the water, Sasuke got into thinking. _"Maybe I should go with Sakura. She's strong and very dependable. Why am I thinking Hinata. She's really shy. That's someone for Naruto but, Sakura already likes Naruto. Aw we-"_

"Sasuke. I have a question for you. Do. . . Do you like me? Am I pretty?"

"Um... yeah. Uh... sure if you put it that way."

"I've never seen you stutter before Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"That's okay, everyone makes mistakes. Your brother is worried about you."

He turned his head away from Sakura and answered, "Like I should care. He's pure evil."

"No he's not! Besides…."

"Sakura, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Sakura started to blush. _"Is he going to admit his feelings for me?"_

They both stopped in the middle of the water and Sasuke started to turn a little red. "I...l-" Naruto came crashing in between them and crashed into the water. "Hey Sasuke!" … "SASUKE! OMG! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE MOTHER WILL PUNISH YOU AND INCLUDING YOUR FATHER! SON OF A-"

"My parents are dead and shut up!"

Naruto stood up and said something. "These clothes are awesome! They give me cool powers that my mouth just spits out!"

"That's nice!" Hinata came running. "Sasuke-san, glad you're okay." They all started to talk until a very gigantic creature came behind them. "**You think fools like you can defeat us?! Think again!**" Sakura got whacked by the demons hand and got a bloody forehead. Sasuke caught her quickly and tried to wake her up. Sakura felt her body pulse slowly fading. This Is It.

**A/N: I feel that this is a random chapter but, I've been wanting to do this anyways. Story discontinued no more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Good so far. . . :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

"Sakura, wake up!" Naruto kept double taking. He looked at Sakura with Sasuke and Hinata with him? "If Sakura dies because of you monster, I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Silly me for making the girl die. Like I care! Now die!"

**Sakura's Mind. . .**

_Where am I?_

_**Your death bed.**_

_Who's there?_

_**Inner Sakura.**_

_What? Am I going to die?_

_**Yes. Only on one condition.**_

_What is that?_

_**This is going to be like Sleeping Beauty. Sasuke has to kiss you in order to wake up.**_

_Shit! But, okay! Better wake me up Asshole or I'm going to the afterlife._

_**You have an hour to live.**_

_Shit! _

_**I know. I'm a part of you to so, I don't want to die!**_

_You're just another part of me!_

**Out Of Sakura's Mind. . .**

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked himself. "Think."

Naruto formed a Rasengan. It was giant and he started have a change in eyes. More clones of him appeared. "Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage!" They all aimed for the monster and she dodged it. "Easy." She looked at Sasuke and Sakura and headed for them. Sasuke didn't have time to react and swallowed both of them. "Sasuke-san! Sakura-chan!" Hinata screamed.

"That's it!" An orange aura started to glow from Naruto. "Kill me and you also kill your friends!" Naruto stopped and got a disappointed face.

"Naruto!" Naruto recognized that voice, Sasuke. "Aim for her neck. It's okay if I die. Just make sure Sakura is safe."

"What!? No, no, no! I don't want you to die. I want all of us to live and get out of here."

"There's no other choice! Just do it!" Naruto sighed. He was right. "...Alright..." He formed a Rasengan and aimed for her neck. She didn't care because it would just grow back. Out came Sakura and Sasuke but, Sasuke had a hole through his stomach. He had to make sure Sakura didn't get hurt or, it would be a lifetime of nagging from her in the afterlife. Hinata felt like throwing up and Naruto had a face full of sorrow, guilt and sadness. His best friends was going to die. The last thing he did was place his lips on Sakura's then lied on his back.

Sakura woke up and saw the person next to her. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto had his back turned away and Hinata was crying. "What's going on?! Why is Sasuke dead?!"

"He's not dead," Naruto finally spoke. Sakura started to grow angry with a mix of sadness. "Why did you let him die and not me!? I was a useless person in my Elementary days with you guys-"

"He told me to do it, to protect you. I didn't want to but, I had to because he cared for you." Sakura was really sad and started to cry. She laid her! He's going to live! Right?!"

"We can't do anything." Sakura started to think. "I-I think I've g-got an idea." She placed both hands on Sasuke's chest. "I have healing powers I think so he will live, I'm positive. If he doesn't I'm coming with him. Please kill that thing."

"Got it Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan let's do it!"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun!" She activated her lion fist and charged with Naruto.

Sakura heard the heartbeat once again. "He's going to live, I'm positive. I don't go on my word."

**A/N: Not sure what'll happen. :( I'll think**


End file.
